User talk:Evremonde
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cersei Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shaneymike (talk) 06:08, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Great Council of 305 Evrmonde, you keep removing the part that the council was meant to address Jon and Tyrion's fate. The king was elected specifically on Tyrion's advice to decide their fate. It is an important part. Now please stop removing it. MatthewOne (talk) 16:35, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Did you bother when deleting the whole part of why the King of Seven Kingdoms had to be elected in the first place, ie deciding fate of Tyrion and Jon? MatthewOne (talk) 16:37, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Moving it to the Aftermath section is wrong, because it wasn't the Aftermath. The council was a trial originally. But needed a king to decide the fates of the prisoners. It is the background on why the king had to be elected. Watch the episode. MatthewOne (talk) 16:39, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Btw, I wasn't insulting you. Simply telling you to watch where you put the text. The info that is the background and was the cause of why a king had to be elected, shouldn't be in the aftermath. Their judgments can, because they happened AFTER the election. MatthewOne (talk) 16:41, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Can you please tell me where did I insult you? All I said was "Did you bother", which I presume you took as an insult even though it isn't. I never had any intention to insult you, nor I ever did. MatthewOne (talk) 16:43, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I've restored all your edits except the removal about the reason why the king had to be elected in the first place. MatthewOne (talk) 16:54, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Yes you did, you removed the whole reason of why the king had to be elected - to decide the fate of Jon and Tyrion. Also you removed the part about Grey Worm being convinced to let a new king of Westeros decide. Compare the differences between mine and your edits here: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Council_of_305_AC?diff=413125&oldid=413124 In addition to removing that, you had earlier also removed that Grey Worm opposed Tyrion being made Hand of the King and him wanting Jon dead. Compare the differences here: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/index.php?title=Great_Council_of_305_AC&diff=413103&oldid=413032. MatthewOne (talk) 17:06, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Also, I was telling you to watch the episode for mere confirmation of what I added, in case you made a mistake. Even I forget and make mistakes despite watching it. You are being offended for no reason. MatthewOne (talk) 17:09, May 21, 2019 (UTC) BTW, I do rewatch the episodes just to confirm and not make a mistake. If in doubt, do the same. MatthewOne (talk) 17:13, May 21, 2019 (UTC)